How the Omnitrix came to be: Alien Force
by LibraSnakes13
Summary: How did the Omnitrix came to be and how were the aliens selected in the first place? Read on to find the life and adventures with the Alien Force aliens! Next chapter is up again!
1. Prologue

It was the first day of the Academy and, so far, none of the ships with its precious cargo has arrived yet

I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or anything remotely like it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF GLORY:** So…I decided to add a prologue to the story since I thought it was needed…so sorry for the confusion! If this is your first time reading this story, then pay no attention to this and enjoy!

--

It was the first day at the Mineralist Academy and, so far, none of the ships with its precious cargo has arrived yet. The quiet grounds will be bustling with new life and the dorms will be filled up with rambunctious students. But still, Vice Chancellor Zimmer the Tetramand felt uneasy already. Crammed in his small apartment, he walked around with quick and uneven paces. He looked this way and that and went over to his desk to look at the mess that was on it. Papers of random students streamed across the desk and even more so filled his floor. He picked up a sheet, looked at it, cringed, and set it down on the floor. A knock on the door made him jump as it broke his chance. With an unruly voice he said, "Come in."

His apartment door opened and in came the Dean of the Math Department Ossak. He was a Lizard, of course, and like all Lizards he was short with plain, rough skin and bulging eyes like a chameleons. His short tail stump wiggled minutely as he approached the Vice Chancellor.

Zimmer snarled and said, "What do you want?"

Ossak stepped up and bowed to him before saying, "Excuse me Superior, sir. I have here the latest teams from The Coordinator."

"About damn time to! That thing was due a month ago! And besides, why didn't he deliver it himself?"

Ossak simply replied, "He didn't want to."

Zimmer felt like punching Ossak in the face for having such a calm expression. But instead, he grabbed the files from Ossak and looked through them with keen interest.

"Did The Coordinator arrange the teams like the Chancellor and I ordered him too?"

"He did not say sir."

"I bet he didn't that lazy bastard," replied Zimmer who was still going through the files, "Only one way to find out though…"

After looking through the files, he finally found what he was looking for. On the corner of the file were several slashes of red tape. Surprised that The Coordinator actually listened to him, Zimmer opened the file and saw on the first page "Team Z."

Perhaps the expression on his face showed through for Ossak said, "Did he follow your instructions sir?"

Zimmer clucked his tongue and said, "He did that and more, he must have found much joy in finding these students out. Oh they are special alright…"

Setting the files down and putting the file with red stripes underneath one of his arms, he read out loud the first page.

"Team Z…blah blah blah…Students: Swampfire, Brainstorm, Goop, Jabberwock, Humongousaur, Jetray, Chromastone, Spidermonkey, Big Chill and Echo Echo.

"This will be true only if they make it through the Forest and Earth Trial though. Otherwise if their smaller groups don't make it to the flag they will drop out and the team will have to be reorganized."

Zimmer, who could not help but smile, waved a finger at Ossak and said, "Ah, but for this team, none of them will even make it through the Forest Trial."

Ossak sent a questioning look at Zimmer and said, "Why is that?"

"Because this team…is supposed to be the worst fighting team in the Academy. Listen…"

At this point Zimmer pulled out a sheet of paper and read out loud, "Name: Swampfire…yadda yadda yadda…suffers from drug problems…goes through periods of deep depressions and withdrawal…can't control fire..."

Zimmer pulled out another paper and said, "Name: Spider Monkey…recently released from an insane asylum…former pyromaniac…still shows somewhat of an unstable persona…etc etc…ditto…ditto…you get the idea…"

"Hmm…sounds like these two students can't control their own mind and desires…let alone their abilities. Are they…all like that?"

Zimmer shook his head and looked through the papers before coming out with another, "Name: Big Chill…recently went blind due to a disease…still has trouble coping with it and sometimes shows frustration because of it…"

Zimmer then saw a paper and looked surprised, he pulled it out and said, "Name: Carol Jabberwock…wants to be a writer…can't fly yet…has no combat experience nor displays ability to breathe fire."

"Carol Jabberwock eh?" said Ossak thoughtfully, "You know…I heard that name somewhere before…wasn't there a guy by the name of Lewis Jabberwock who was a cartographer? Had a thing for maps he did. He disappeared a long time ago though and many people think he is dead. But these students! If I may speak out of turn sir, but the Recruiters did a poor job selecting them."

Zimmer nodded his head and said, "Oh I don't disagree with you there. Whoever thought these students would be great fighters basically had a screw loose."

"What about these other students? Like this Jetray or Echo Echo?"

Zimmer smiled and said, "Now where would the fun be in that Ossak? It'll be spoiling the fun that will come out of these students. You want to be surprised don't you?"

Ossak stiffened and said "I detest suprises."

Zimmer stretched his four arms and said, "At least those students have something interesting about them…all these other students…" he said while motioning the floor and his desk, "seem boring."

Ossak said nothing, with a last look at the room he said, "Well, if you excuse me sir, I must be off and prepare myself for the student's arrival."

"Prepare yourself for the unexpected!" Zimmer cried out to Ossak, "And watch out for Team Z…or as The Coordinator likes to call it…Team Zero!"

Ossak nodded stiffly again and closed the door quietly. Shaking his head, Zimmer set the folders down on his desk and walked to his window. Looking out the clear paned glass window, he muttered, "Yes…we will prepare ourselves for the unexpected…"


	2. Swampfire

Swampfire pressed his pine-tree colored hands against the spaceship's window

I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or anything remotely like it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF GLORY:** The new Ben 10: Alien Force show requires a new story that focuses on just the new 10 aliens. This is going to be like the original story only focused on the view of the 10 new aliens. Plus, new aliens from the past (such as Ditto, Eyeguy and Buzzshock) will have their own back story here too. Don't expect to have any of the old 10 aliens to have _their_ viewpoints here. At best, you will see some interaction between them and these new aliens. So without further ado, lets begin!

Swampfire pressed his pine-tree colored hands against the spaceship's window. There, he saw the Mineralist academy. As the plane descended upon the ground, the academy slowly grew and grew. The buildings stopped looking like model buildings and started to expand in size.

Swampfire pulled his flamboyant face away from the window and sighed a great sigh. He didn't want to be at this academy but he knew that he had to be here. If he was going to solve his problems, then this was the place to go.

As he rested his head against the soft headrest, his hands began to shake uncontrollably. He tried to stop them but they continued on vibrating with ecstatic energy. His hands weren't shaking because he was nervous or he was excited, they were just shaking. His face contorted into a mournful looking expression. He knew why his hands shook, it was just one of his problems.

Once the spaceship landed on the launch site, he grabbed his baggage that he carried on board and with the rest of the new students, he got off the plane. While he was getting off, he saw a Pyronite ahead of him who was talking rather loudly to a near by student.

"Ugh! That was TOO long of a flight! My back is killing me…But now that we are here I can finally check out some find looking ladies…"

Swampfire adjusted his bag to the other side of his shoulder, dating some girls might help him solve of his problems. Who knows, if one got to socialize more, one could forget about their worries and relax better.

After a series of check ins with the staff, Swampfire finally got his room key. He held the key tightly in his green hand and began to walk down the long, dreary aisle.

After several minutes, he had found his room, setting his baggage down; he took his key and tried to open the door with it. But his hands started shaking again and the key kept missing the key hole, he gritted his teeth and tried to get it in there but his hands were just too fidgety. He let out a roar of frustration and he banged his fists against the door. The sounds echoed across the semi-dark hallway leaving the place feel very empty. Swampfire closed his eyes and tried to remind himself why he was here.

Like said beforehand, Swampfire had several problems. One of them was his drug addiction problem. He had a particular liking the to the Earth's carrot. It was not unusual for his kind to be addicted to this orange vegetable. The carrot had several exotic molecules that could get his kind in a state of "enlightenment." While taking the drug, one would feel as if all worries of the world completely vanish and one had the power to fly. However, the carrot would give Swampfire's kind the "enlightened" benefits only for a short time. After the "enlightenment," they would feel depressed, hungry and very sleepy. If the carrot drug is used repeatedly, the swamp-like aliens would begin to show the harmful side effects that the drug imposed upon them such as loss of motor control, memory and the ability to think things through carefully. If the drug was used for over several years, the aliens would eventually die due to the harmful drug.

Which is why Swampfire was here instead of back at home. He knew that he had a drug problem and unless he could fix it, he will die.

After taking several deep breaths, Swampfire took the key and finally unlocked the door with it. He smiled a sheepish grin and he swung the wooden door open.

He took his baggage and he walked into the small room. He saw two beds on one side of the room and two desks on the other side. His roommate wasn't here yet which meant that he had some alone time. He went to the window and he closed the blinds making the room dim and calm. He never did like bright lights which was ironic since he could shoot flame balls from his fists, but nevertheless, he didn't. Not wanting to unpack, Swampfire jumped onto one of the beds and looked up at the white ceiling.

When he first came to this camp he thought that life was going to suck (especially without the carrot drugs), however, now that he was lying in his bed, he began to have second thoughts. Before coming to the Mineralists Academy, his life was in the pits. He had no family, he was failing his classes and he was addicted to one of the most potent drugs ever. He remembered that somebody once said to him that he had no future and that he was going to die as a pitiful, dried up plant. Well, things are going to change. Here at the Academy, all that he has done in the past will not matter. What matters now is what he will do here. Swampfire smiled to himself, he'll show the world, just you wait.

Look out world, here comes a new Swampfire.


	3. Big Chill and Brainstorm

It was the first day of the Academy and, so far, none of the ships with its precious cargo has arrived yet

I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or anything remotely like it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF GLORY:** Majora's Mask from the Legend of Zelda is awesome. Especially the music.

--

Brainstorm walked off the spaceship and stretched his large, orange arms. After swiveling his body from side to side he turned around and looked up the ramp from which he came off of. Putting his claw to his mouth, he said, "Come on Big Chill you're doing fine!"

Big Chill thought otherwise. With a small cane, he walked slowly down the ramp. With his cane tapping this way and that it took him awhile before he reached Brainstorm.

"Don't ever stray that far from me again," warned Big Chill.

"Don't worry Big Chill!" said Brainstorm who took a leash that was hanging from Big Chill and started pulling him gently along, "I'll make sure you won't get into trouble."

"It's not me that I'm worrying about, it's you."

"Me?"

Big Chill set a bemused expression on his face and said, "If you stray too far from me, you'll get yourself lost and I'll lose you forever."

"Okay, I admit, I have a _little_ problem with directions…but that's it!"

Big Chill raised a feathery antenna before saying, "Remember that time I first brought you to my house? We took our sight off of you for one minute and boom! You were gone! It took us an hour to find you again. And remember that time when we were mere larvae? We played hide and seek and it took us a week to find you again."

Brainstorm said nothing and obviously didn't want to continue the discussion, pulling on Big Chill he said, "Come on…let's go grab our baggage."

Once they had their baggage, the two friends were about to set out when Big Chill said, "Hang on…I want to ask directions before we go."

"But I know the way!"

Big Chill sighed and said, "Please, just go and ask one of the helpers how to get to our dorm."

Brainstorm grumbled and went up to a worker who had a big "ASK ME FOR HELP" sticker. However, it was plain on the worker's face that he didn't want to be asked for help, much less even be here in the first place. Taking no notice of this, Brainstorm (while pulling Big Chill along), went up to the fellow and said, "Excuse me my good sir, but how can we get to Sertska Hall?"

The worker did a one take of Brainstorm and a double take of Big Chill and his leash. He then said, "Follow this sidewalk for awhile and you'll reach a fork in the road, take the right side and follow it a ways before reaching another fork, take another right and you'll soon hit the building."

Brainstorm nodded to the worker and Big Chill said thank you.

Once they were off, it wasn't long before the two ran into a disagreement.

Brainstorm stopped halfway through the long walk and said, "Hey! Let's cut the grass! It will be much easier that way!"

Before he sprung off, Big Chill grabbed his leash and pulled him back in. With a firm voice he said, "_No_, short cuts Brainstorm. Lets just follow the guy's instructions."

It was quite a miracle that they even made it to the Hall. After a few disagreements about where to turn off, the two friends finally made it to their dorm. After walking inside and talking to their attendant, they took their key and went up the stairs. It seemed that they made it through without any problems. However…

"Uh…Big Chill…" said Brainstorm unwarily, "There's no Room 322."

"What do you mean there's no Room 322?"

"Just as I said! We went up and down this aisle and I saw no 322! Just 301 to 325."

"301 to 325? Are all the rooms just odd numbered?"

"Yeah…I guess so…"

"That's a bit odd…wait…Brainstorm…did you look on just _one_ side of the aisle?"

"Uh…"

Brainstorm turned around and to his surprise, he saw a row of doors that were marked with even numbers. Feeling foolish he said, "Come on…let's go to our room."

Once inside, the Brainstorm began to unpack his belongings. Big Chill however quietly found his bed with his outstretched hands and laid on it peacefully. When he was done unpacking, Brainstorm said, "Ugh…I need to hit the can, I'll be right back."

Big Chill sat up quickly and said, "Brainstorm! You know where the bathroom is right?"

Brainstorm had an angry expression on his face and said, "For gosh sakes Big Chill! I'm not _that_ bad with directions. I know for a fact that there is a bathroom on our floor."

Big Chill, who didn't seem that convinced, slowly sat back down and said, "Well…okay, I _hope_ you'll be able to find your way back…"

Brainstorm winked at him and said, "Hey, trust me…this is me we're talking about!"

_Three hours later…_

Just when Big Chill was about to call in a rescue party, Brainstorm stormed into the room and kissed the carpet floor.

"OH THANK THE GREAT CRUSTACEAN THAT I'M BACK!" he shouted to the ceiling.

"I'm glad you got back," Big Chill said through his icy breath, "I was about to call in a rescue party."

Brainstorm, who was still happy that he found his room again, went to his bed and started putting the covers and blankets on. His bed was very wide and so it was somewhat difficult for him to do a good job on it. But he eventually got that done so he then decided to pin up his poster. Upon the said poster was a superhero that was standing amongst the top of a grimy building. The superhero was a Pyronite that had a costume on himself. Underneath written in fiery letters was, "ORION." This Orion character had a look of confidence written all over his face and a stance like nothing could get in his way. In fact, Orion's egotistic manner was on of his superhero flaws. Sometimes, he inflated himself too much that he thought that he would never die. It was this characteristic that attracted Brainstorm to Orion because, what's a superhero without any flaws?

When Brainstorm was done he turned around and saw Big Chill sitting on his bed. Big Chill was doing nothing but staring off into space. A look of grief was upon his face.

Cautiously, Brainstorm said, "Big Chill…you okay?"

Big Chill shook his head and said, "No, Brainstorm…I don't think I'll ever be okay…ever since I came down with that disease…I never saw the world ever again. Do you know what it's like? Not able to see your way around, or see the beauty that the world can provide to you? You know what it's like?"

Brainstorm looked uneasily at him and said, "Big Chill…don't worry…we'll find a cure for you, just you wait!"

Big Chill quickly got up and shouted, "There is no cure you dumbass! There NEVER will be! I'm stuck like this! Forever…"

Big Chill sat back down on his bed and covered his face with his midnight blue hands.

"What am I going to do, Brainstorm? What am I going to do?"

Brainstorm shook his giant head and said, "I don't know Big Chill…I don't know…"


	4. Carol and Spidermonkey

Swampfire pressed his pine-tree colored hands against the spaceship's window

I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or anything remotely like it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF GLORY:** I was watching the Olympics the other day, and I thought. Do you know who would be good on the gymnastics team? Ty Lee from Avatar: The Last Airbender! Anyways…onto the next chapter!

--

Carol Jabberwock walked across the campus while searching for her troublesome classes. Her sharp, dragon claws clicked nicely against the paved sidewalk. Her night blue skin shined dimly against the bright yellow sun as she twisted her head from side to side. Ugh. It took her forever to find her first class, now she'll have to find four more. She huffed a puff of smoke from her snout as she thought this.

Even though Carol was a Dragon, she was still underdeveloped (even though she lived for several earth centuries). Her wings weren't strong enough for flight, her fire breathing skills were just a puff of smoke, and what's more, her hind limbs weren't fully developed and she had to walk on her four legs wherever she went. Even though this might be the case, you might think she was a good fighter because she was a Dragon. But, alas, in all her years of living she never once been in a fight. Unlike her rough peers, her childhood days were spent in the library. Gobbling up books by the day, and finishing series by a week.

Carol even wore glasses. This was rare for her species, and made it all the more humiliating for her. She snorted.

"Some Dragon I am," she said.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of madness," came a cackling voice from above.

Carol stopped and looked up, there; hanging from a light pole by his tail was Spidermonkey.

Carol smiled and said, "Well, well. If it isn't Spidermonkey. Last time I checked, you were in a straight jacket surrounded by men in white coats."

"Hehehehehoohoohoohoo," went the six limbed monkey, "Spidermonkey sees that you still have a sharp memory."

"Who could ever forget you?"

"Hehehehe. How true, how true."

At this point, Spidermonkey swung himself back and forth. Then, after a great big swing he let go of the pole and landed besides Carol. Smiling a large grin that showed great canines he said, "What brings you to this place Carol? Spidermonkey recalls that you hate fighting but love reading."

Carol looked serious for a moment before replying, "I came here to learn how to fight."

Spidermonkey blinked his many eyes and said, "…and?"

"It's kind of personal so I'd rather not say."

Spidermonkey held up his four palms and said, "Spidermonkey knows when to back out and back out he does now."

Carol smiled and said, "So why did they release you Spidermonkey? Good behavior? Surely you're not sane are you?"

"The doctors told Spidermonkey that he was cured, but Spidermonkey doesn't think so. Spidermonkey thinks there's still something wrong with him up here…"

Spidermonkey then knocked on his head.

Carol snorted, again, smoke puffed out of her snout.

"Has the young Dragon seen her roommate yet?"

Carol nodded and said, "I have actually. Her name is Goop."

"Goop..." said Spidermonkey who then rubbed his chin, "that's an interesting name for a girl…Spidermonkey can picture it now! 'Oh honey! What shall we name our little girl?' 'We'll name her Goop after my great-grandmother!'"

"She's actually a robot."

"A robot?"

"That can move slime…"

"Hehehehe…" said Spidermonkey who cackled again, "A robot that can move slime, eh? Now Spidermonkey has heard everything! But wait! A robot in a female's dorm? What's up with that?"

"Well…it could be that Goop displays feminine characteristics. She has a high voice and her slime takes on a shape of a female body. She also shows emotion too. She's somewhat of a ditz and she is very loving to people she knows."

Spidermonkey made a raspberry with his tongue. Carol remembered that that was sign that he was thinking. Spidermonkey then said, "Spidermonkey wonders that…if Goop gets into a shower, her plasmodia slime might dissolve. If this was so, how can she clean? Thus…Goop might be a very smelly robot! Is this so?"

"…uh…I don't know"

Hoping to change the subject about Goop and her cleaning habits, Carol asked, "…but what about you? What's your roommate like?"

"Spidermonkey believes that his roommate is a drug addict."

"You do?"

"Yes, Spidermonkey has seen many drug addicts in his time. Spidermonkey has seen so many that he could spot one off a mile away."

"What's his name?"

"Spidermonkey…has forgotten roommate's name. But Spidermonkey knows vividly of what roommate looks like! He is tall and very green. He has red petals sprouting from all directions. He looks like a plant that is on fire!"

"A plant that is on fire huh? Do you get along with him?"

"Oh Spidermonkey gets along with him very well, very well indeed. Roommate and Spidermonkey have learned to respect one another…no matter how different we might be!"

Carol looked around and nodded for Spidermonkey to help her find her classes. Spidermonkey smiled and he hopped along besides her. While they were walking (or hopping for Spidermonkey), Carol said, "So are you ready for the Forest Trial?"

"It depends. For Spidermonkey doesn't know what this Forest Trial is."

"The Forest Trial is basically a test for all students. Students are split up in groups of three. They then head into the forest in search of a green flag. Once they captured the green flag and bring it back safely, they will have passed the Trial. If they don't capture the flag, then they are disqualified and sent home."

In a sing song voice, Spidermonkey replied, "In the forest, the peaceful forest, the green flag sleeps tonight!"

Breaking out of the song he said, "Sounds simple enough, but Spidermonkey wonders what the catch is."

"No catch. The Academy has five Trials for the students. Of all the Trials, the Forest Trial is the easiest. There might be some wild animals in the forest, but that's it."

"Hehehehe, a wee bit of a problem for dear ol' Carol is it not?"

Carol stopped walking and said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Carol can't fight worth beans!"

Carol snarled and said, "You're lucky I can't breathe fire. Or you would have been a toasted monkey."

"Hehehehe, well, Spidermonkey hopes that Carol's roommate will protect her from the nasty beasts!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible…" said Carol slyly.

Spidermonkey blinked his many eyes and gave her a questioning look.

"Goop, you see, is a pacifist."

Spidermonkey laughed loudly and clapped his many hands in unison.


	5. Before the Forest Trial

I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or anything remotely like it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF GLORY:** Sorry there hasn't been a chapter, college has been busy as heck.

---------------------------

Brainstorm kept looking around in all directions. He peered over students and besides bushes to see if anyone was heading to him and Big Chill but he saw no one. He then said, "I don't Big Chill…maybe we _are_ at the right spot and this Jabberwock gal is at the wrong place."

"Teh…I'll believe it when I see it with my own two eyes, and since I'm blind then it will never happen."

"Now I'm sure that we are at the right spot, Big Chill," said Brainstorm who was trying to reassure his friend, "I asked five different people where our location was and they said that we should wait right here."

Big Chill nodded and he tried to get his bearings straight. It was quite disorienting and he still hadn't gotten used to it yet. He heard sounds from all directions and they came in as much variety as there are colors to see. He heard the distant talking and yelling of passing students. He heard the trees rustle their leaves and the wind blowing throughthem. He heard the rumbling of a nearby car and the chirping of a nearby flying creature. It was so powerful and so full of life that Big Chill felt the need to open his eyes as if they were closed in the first place. But he couldn't and that made him all the more angry and confused. Trying to keep his mind off of his disability, he said to Brainstorm, "By the way Brainstorm, I got some of those Crayfish Crunchies that you like. That way, you can eat without succumbing to your allergies."

Brainstorm smiled and said, "Thanks Big Chill. I tell you, me and my allergy problem. I'm allergic to so many things that it's no wonder that I'm fit Crustacean."

"Allergic to processed dairy products, fish, many forms of red meat, chocolate and anything else that we can think of. Just promise me you won't eat anything that you find in the forest."

"Excuse me?" said a feminine voice, "But are either of you Big Chill or Brainstorm?"

Big Chill turned to see who said that but remembered that he couldn't see. Angry at himself, he said, "Why yes we are, are you Carol Jabberwock?"

"Yes, yes I am," said Carol, "But may I ask what you are doing here? Our meeting spot is over there by the sign post."

Brainstorm stepped in and said, "We were merely confused on where we were supposed to meet. My friend said one thing while I said another."

Big Chill knew that Brainstorm was just protecting Big Chill so Carol wouldn't know that he was blind. But he knew he had to tell her one way or another.

Carol shrugged and said, "It doesn't matter, we found each other and that means we can get moving. Are you guys ready?"

Big Chill smiled and said, "Yes we are, but where is your roommate? Isn't she coming with us?"

"Oh Goop? She's not in this group, she's in another one. I kind of find that strange but oh well. Let's get going."

In unison Big Chill and Brainstorm said, "Lead the way."

----------------

Swampfire gripped his fists tightly and tried to stop the shaking, he then said, "How long have you known that I was a recovering drug addict?"

Spidermonkey gave a wide smile and said, "Spidermonkey knows much about his roommate when he has said so little. Spidermonkey can see subtle things that would make the beeeeeeest detective jealous! Do not worry, my pepper friend! Spidermonkey shall not release this secret!"

Swampfire gave a smile and said, "Thank you very much, Spidermonkey."

"Spidermonkey, however, wants to see his peppery roommate do a fire trick! Spidermonkey wants to see flames go flicker, flicker, flicker. Can you do so?"

Swampfire rubbed his shoulder in embarrassment and said, "I'm afraid I can't control my fire very well…"

"Practice makes perfect!" shouted Spidermonkey who was now standing on his forelimbs, "If you don't practice then you'll never know!"

Swampfire seemed hesistant at first but he mentally nodded to himself. He slowly raised his shaky right hand and he tried to make a small flame. He concentrated hard on it and his hand shook even more uncontrollably. After a few seconds, several sparks danced about it in his hand. Swampfire gritted his teeth but the sparks didn't become friends. He cried out in anger and he stopped his concentration. The sparks vanished into the dank air.

"It's no use!" he said, "I can't do it! I'll never learn how to do it!"

Spidermonkey ferociously grabbed Swampfire's hand and analyzed it like a scientist would to a bug. He then said, "Perhaps Swampfire isn't eating his minerals correctly? Missing a little flint in your diet? Or how about brimstone?"

Swampfire pulled his hand away from Spidermonkey and said, "Why? Why do you care about my fire making skills?"

Spidermonkey made a raspberry and said, "Spidermonkey just wants to help his roommate, that's all! Do not be mistrustful of Spidermonkey! Spidermonkey is a good monkey!"

"Excuse me?" said a voice, "did you say your name was Spidermonkey?"

Spidermonkey and Swampfire looked up to see a greenish, slime-like alien standing before them. Swampfire's eyes looked up and saw a small spaceship (which was dotted with stickers of rainbows and pink stars) above the alien. Somewhat taken aback by this…thing, he said, "Yes, and who are you?"

The thing gave a cheery wave and said, "My name's Goop! That's my name and you better not forget it! My report said that you two guys would be my teammates for this Trial! So, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to capture that flag!"

Spidermonkey made a ridiculous laugh and danced about while clapping his hands. He then said in a singsong voice, "Goop! Goop! We got Goop! The slimy girl, who makes me hurl! Goop! Goop! Goop!"

Goop's head (if you can call it as such) tilted to the side and said, "Is that fellow alright?"

Swampfire nodded and said, "Yeah, this pretty much normal. Well, Goop, it is nice to meet you. I guess we should get going now."

Goop made a girlish giggle and said, "I can't wait!"


End file.
